Redemption
by Joseph Edward Logue
Summary: Post game Vincent and Hojo have a showdown.


Redemtion  
Mako_Eyez  
  
They had done it, most of it, Meteor did the rest. They had beaten Sephiroth they had defended the planet against Jenova and defeated the weapons. All that was left now was for everyone to go home.  
  
"So where you guys headin?" Asked Cid.  
  
The group all gave their answers except for Vincent.  
  
"Hey! Vincent, where you going?"  
  
"Nebelheim." He answered emotionlessly.  
  
"You can't do this to your self Vincent. After all we have been through, you just wanna go home?" Cloud responded.  
  
"It's not permanent. I just have to take care of something."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I have to say goodbye to an old friend."  
  
"Tell ya what Vincent I'm gonna drop everyone off at where they're headin and I'm coming back for you." Cid said in more of an order than a conversational sense.  
  
"Okay. Fine."  
  
Cid decided to take Vincent to Nebelheim first which gave Vincent plenty of time before Cid returned.  
  
Vincent stood outside the town with one name in his mind. Hojo.  
  
He walked into the town and noticed people in the town square.   
  
"Where is he?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Where is who?" One of the townsmen asked.  
  
"Listen! You don't work for Shinra any more the President is dead so drop this facade and tell me where he is!" Vincent asked in a very serious manner.  
  
"Oh. Him. He went into the mansion." Said the man who was obviously afraid. It was those eyes. They were glowing.  
  
Inside the Shinra mansion Professor Hojo stood looking out of the window. He could clearly see Vincent Valentine. Vincent looked up to the window and saw Hojo.  
  
He ran from the square, kicked open the gate and burst through the entrance. He then proceeded up to the window where Hojo was standing. Hojo was nowhere to be found.  
  
Vincent furiously punched the wall with the metal claw Hojo had grafted onto his arm leaving a large dent in the wall.  
  
"You're welcome." A voice spoke from the darkness.  
  
"Welcome, for what?" Vincent asked.  
  
"Well. I do deserve some thanks for the gifts I gave you. No other person has the strength you do." Hojo said emerging from the darkness.  
  
"Gifts? You call these gifts?"  
  
"You are a perfect warrior now."  
  
"I've killed many people, committed many sins but you are more evil than I could ever be."  
  
"I was thinking.."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Getting rid of you once and for good, my little experiment."  
  
Hojo drew a pistol but before he had time to fire Vincent knocked the gun from his hand.  
Vincent drew his gun.  
  
"You know, pity Lucrecia wasn't here."  
  
"Watch your words Hojo!"  
  
"I know you're not going to kill me."  
  
"Don't be so sure."  
  
"You know the best thing about Sephiroth's creation? It was hearing the screams from her while the Jenova cells consumed her human cells. Seeing her beauty slowly fade. Watching as the Jenova drained away her humanity."  
  
  
"You shouldn't have said that!"  
  
Vincent's eyes grew larger. They turned the brightest they had ever been. He screamed in agony as wings burst through the skin on his back. This wasn't his usual transformation. The demon came out of Vincent and stood beside him. The demon, Chaos growled. Vincent screamed continuously as the other three demons emerged from him. Now Hojo was looking at Vincent and the four demons.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hojo yelled. The man was terrified he was outnumber and much weaker than any of the beings in the room with him.  
  
"Thank you." Vincent said to Hojo.  
  
The demons closed in on Hojo. Hell masker brought his chainsaw across Hojo's knee and taking it clean off. Hojo fell to the ground screaming. Vincent had killed many but never heard anyone scream like this. The other three demons started slashing and biting Hojo until a mess of blood and gut remained. The demons backed away. Hojo was dead. Killed by his own creations.  
  
The demons looked at Vincent. He looked back. Vincent had for the first time seen what he had transformed into and it scared him. Filled with fear Vincent closed his eyes and waited for the demons to re-enter him.   
  
"No!" Chaos yelled.  
  
Vincent opened his eyes.  
  
"W...what?" He stammered.  
  
"You're free, we're free, now that he is gone our task is complete."  
  
The four demons each changed into a red materia stone.  
  
Vincent left the town and boarded the airship. Cid and the others had decided to come back together. They made the decision after taking Barret to Kalm.  
  
"Did you do what ya had to?" Cid asked  
  
"Yes." Vincent replied.  
  
"Vincent! What happened to your eyes?" Asked Yuffie  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Vincent asked in fear.  
  
"They're....they're normal?"  
  
Yuffie had noticed that Vincent's blood red eyes were now a chestnut brown colour.   
  
Vincent looked at his reflection in one of the Highwind's many windows. She was right they were different.  
  
"Where you goin?" Cid asked.  
  
"To see her."  
  
"Lucrecia's cave I guess."  
  
Cid took the Highwind to Lucrecia's cave. Vincent left the ship and entered the cave.  
  
"Lucrecia!" Vincent yelled.  
  
"I'm here." She replied  
  
"Lucrecia, he's dead. Hojo is dead he was killed by his own creations. A fitting end for such a man."  
  
"I know. I have been expecting you. When Jenova was killed I was allowed to enter the lifestream but I was told to wait for you first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The spirit of the planet believes you have redeemed yourself. All you sins have been forgiven."  
  
Suddenly a ball of light energy surrounded Vincent. His claw vanished and was replaced with a human hand. His skin turned from pale white into a light tan.  
  
Vincent looked at his hand.  
  
"Vincent. I have to leave now."  
  
"But..I have so much to say, to tell you. Lucrecia I miss you."  
  
"Not one day passes when I don't think of you."  
  
Lucrecia walked towards Vincent. Vincent walked toward Lucrecia. They held each other and shared a passionate embrace. Lucrecia broke their kiss.  
  
"Vincent. I love you."  
  
"I love you to Lucrecia."  
  
A pillar of lifestream emerged for the ground and engulfed Lucrecia. She lived no more.  
  
Vincent smiled for the first time in many years. He then threw off his hood exposing his face.  
  
He re-entered the ship.  
  
"Ooh look at Vinnie all handsome." Yuffie said.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
  
"Okay! Where you going now this is the last damn time!" Cid yelled.  
  
"I think I'll go to Kalm, it's about time I lived a normal life." Vincent said smiling.  
  
"Okay. But if you change your mind I'm gonna throw you off this thing." 


End file.
